creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Planter
Basic Information Wood Planters are placeable containers that can display Saplings (without letting them grow) and many other items, but only one suitable block, object or liquid, while reducing some of them in size for display. Please note that Wood Planters are mere display containers and will not let anything grow nor spawn. Seeds cannot be correctly displayed in Wood Planters, only their sparkles will be visible. Wood Planters are 1 block in size, and with that larger than Flower Pot. Different from Flower Pots, they cannot display Explosives. How to obtain Wood Planters cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. They can be crafted in your crafting menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. Like all placeable blocks, Wood Planters can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of Wood Planters you need. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Wood Planters will be unlocked by: * crafting a Wood Chest from Wood Slabs, Beeswax and Vines from a starting crafting recipe * and crafting a Wood Table from Stone Rods, Wood Rods, Wood Slabs and Twines How to craft To craft 4 Wood Planters at a time, you'll need: * 4 Wood Slabs made of most kinds of uncorrupted Wood or Logs in a Processor * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 (block of) common Dirt that can be found directly under the topmost surface-layer of nearly all Biomes, especially near entrances of Caves. Rocky Dirt cannot be used for this recipe * 1x Melted Wax that can be made of Beeswax in a Forge or can be looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests, or can be obtained either as a loot or pet-harvest from Keepas of any kind How to use To use these display containers, you will have to place and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them. For placing Wood Planters they do not require one block of free space above, but if there is a block or object directly over the Wood Planter, this might interfere with the display of the Wood Planter's content. Wood Planters can be fully rotated into all directions since update R52 on February 14th 2018, even after being filled by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Some objects can change their appearance in a Wood Planter when you rotate the Wood Planter (and can then rotate it back). Objects with open fire might appear doused if you put them into a Wood Planter, but will start to show their flames after rotating it for example. When activating a Wood Planter, its inventory window will open and you will see one empty slot that can be "filled" with one item that the Wood Planter will then display. You can name each Wood Planter like any storage object individually by activating it and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square (note) with a pen in the top right corner after activating the Wood Planter. You can type up to 30 characters into this array and confirm this with enter/return so it will be displayed instead of "Wood Planter". Picking the (empty) Wood Planter up will reset its name to the default again though. You can also change permission settings for each Wood Planter by clicking on the padlock-icon '''shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the Wood Planter. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be permitted to access this pot and its content. Available permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "world builders" or "everyone". And on player claims: "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all containers and activatable objects are set to "builders" by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank can access your Wood Planters after you have placed them. This holds true either on your claim if you have placed the Wood Planter there, or otherwise on the gameworld. Claim permission ranks override world permission ranks. If set to "visitor", everyone can access these containers and can even take them away. You can set the permission level of your objects to "just me" (individually) instead to protect them. However please note that owners, admins and mods of the game-world can still access your stuff under certain circumstances. For more details, please refer to the article Permissions. By hovering your mouse cursor over the '''magnifying glass icon '''after activating the Wood Planter, you can view its Transfer History that lists the last 5 filling and removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the content of this container (slot). Not every item can be placed into a Wood Planter. When interacting with the Wood Planter your inventory window will be replaced by a window only listing suitable items to be placed into a Wood Planter that you currently carry in your inventory/bag, quickbar and equipment slots - mainly blocks, objects and liquids (no potions though), but also "decoration items" like Pigsy Droppings or Arcstones. Activatable objects placed into a Wood Planter cannot be activated in there. Items that have been placed into a Wood Planter cannot be rotated either, only the whole Wood Planter can be rotated. You can transfer an item either by right-clicking on it in the list on the left side or by dragging and dropping an item(stack) with the left mouse button to the Wood Planter slot after having activated the Wood Planter. You can try to transfer more than one item with the usual keys/mouse button movements, but after you're done with this, still only one item of a stack will have been transfered to the Wood Planter. Different from most display containers, Explosives and Extractors (of all kinds) cannot be displayed in Wood Planters. Explosives and Extractors can be displayed in Flower Pots and other display containers though. Excavators of all kinds CAN be displayed in Wood Planters. Very flat objects like Placemats, Seashells, Loot Spawners or Mob Spawners won't be displayed in Wood Planters, instead they sink into the earth that is inside of the Wood Planter. Seeds can be transfered to Wood Planters, but only their sparkle will be visible in this container, not the Seed itselves (different from Flower Pots that can display Seeds and flat items correctly). Most cubic blocks - natural and crafted ones, slabs, stairs, roofs, corner blocks, plants, seeds, seashells, explosives, fireworks, lamps, torches and other luminaires, storage containers, machines and devices, placeable industrial and medieval objects will be displayed in the Wood Planter a little smaller in size than the usual item or block would have when placed on the ground, similar to Flower Pots, Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers and the like. However, some objects will keep their full size in Wood Planters. Wood Planters can only be picked up when they are empty (with no item in their slot). Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Wood Planters that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in game-worlds) where your permission level is set low. If you had placed Wood Planters or storage containers of any kind onto a Creativerse game world '''before August 2016, you might have to empty them, pick them up (as said no Power Cell is required to pull any of them anymore) and then place them again to gain access to all their new functions (like permission settings and transfer history). Please note that placing Saplings, Queen Bees, Seeds or other growable items into a Wood Planter will not make any trees, beeswax nor crops grow from them. They are merely being "conserved" and displayed in this decorative furniture for adornment, no matter if they sparkle or not. They also cannot be fertilized when in a Wood Planter. Display containers are prone to cause displaying bugs in the list of placeable items and sometimes even cause certain items to be "stuck" in the inventory so that they can't be moved out, which requires relogging as a fix. Also some things might not be displayed correctly under certain circumstances, like newly implemented objects. Since update R52 on February 14th 2018, Wood Planters are now fireproof. Actually, you can also put Wood Planters on display in/on another Wood Planter or Flower Pots, Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees and the like. Displays and Blueprint When capturing a Blueprint, Wood Planters as well as all other displaying objects can be captured with all their items "inside". When players build this Blueprint and place the display container accordingly, all the items that have been put in the display containers by the creator of the Blueprint will be displayed automatically without having to be put in. However these displayed items will merely be "ghosts". It will only look like these items are actually in the container, but they are not. When activating such a display container, you can see that the items in the slots look different too to indicate this. You can not take such "ghost" items out of the displaying object, and if you replace them with actual items to your own liking, the Blueprinted "ghosts" will vanish and won't automatically resurface if you take the actual item/s out of the concerned display slot/s again. This has been designed by Playful in order to let players share the "look" of special items with other players so that the players building the Blueprint won't have to provide these items themselves, but can use them as decoration. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Display Category:Container